


童話「囚われのルキータ姫」

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 女体化
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: 絵本の中の物語の物語。





	童話「囚われのルキータ姫」

**Author's Note:**

> イヴァン×ルカ→ロブレ×イヴァン  
> ※W杯終わった頃に書いた話です。

Case01：ルカ・モドリッチ

ルカ姫はとても荒れたところに住んでいました。そしてとても高い塔の上に住んでいました。部屋はコンクリート造りの円方で扉が一つありますが外からカギがかけられていて開きません。扉の下の部分に猫が一匹通れるくらいの小さな扉があって、毎日朝と夜にそこから食事が出てきます。部屋にはベッドとルカ姫の好きなぬいぐるみやお人形がたくさんあります。扉の前に立って上を見るとコンクリートの壁がぽっかり長方形に開いていて、そこから光が一筋部屋を照らしています。ルカ姫は一度そこから出ようと思いましたが、部屋で一番高いイスに乗っても指先がなんとか届くくらいで、小さくてか弱いルカ姫には出ることはできませんでした。ある日の夜、ルカ姫は扉の前に置いてあるごはんを部屋のまん中にある白いクロスがかかったテーブルに運んで食べ始めました。ルカ姫はとても口が小さいのでスープも少しずつしか飲めず、パンも小さくちぎってゆっくりと食べます。どんなものでも「おいしい」と言ってごはんを作ってくれた人に感謝します。そして天蓋の薄いピンクのレースをめくってベッドに寝ます。枕の横にはルカ姫の大好きな絵本があって、ルカ姫は毎日寝る前にこの絵本を読んで眠りにつきます。

『ある国に美しいお姫さまがいました。お姫さまはルキータという名前で、白いドレスをまとい、華奢で儚げにほほえむ姿に町中の男たちはみんなとりこになっています。従女たちはみなルキータ姫が大好きで娘のように可愛がっています。そこにルキータ姫を狙う悪い男・イヴァンが現れてお姫さまを捕らえ、せまい塔の中に閉じこめられてしまいます。お姫さまは毎日泣きながら王子様が迎えに来てくれるのを待っています。悪い男は毎日お姫さまに迫ってイヤがるお姫さまをくみしくのです。お姫さまは力が弱いので抵抗することができません。  
そんなある日、男が出かけている時に外から声が聞こえてきました。

―お姫さま、お姫さま、きこえますか

―だぁれ

―こんにちは、お姫さま。僕は遠い国からきた王子です。お姫さまを助けにきました

―まあ、ありがとう。でも私はここから出られないの。

―かわいそうに。いますぐ出してあげましょう。

王子様は華麗に舞い上がり光の長方形から部屋に入るとルカ姫の前に膝まづいて華奢な手にキスをしました。「お迎えにまいりました、お姫さま」そしてお姫さまをふわりと抱きかかえるとまた光の長方形から外へ飛び出していきました。

お姫さまを捕らえていた悪い男・イヴァンは王子様の国の兵士に捕らえられひどい拷もんを受けたあとに地下牢に鎖でつながれ、兵士たちの慰みものとしていろんなことをさせられました。

おわり

 

～

 

「...何これ」

「面白いでしょ」童話の作者は絵本を閉じてニコッと笑う。

「なんで俺が悪い男なの？どうせなら王子様がいいよ」

「王子様もやってるよ」

「これも俺なの？一人二役？」

「そう、好きな方選んでいいよ、お姫さま」

「意味わかんないよ」甘く声色を変えてささやくロブレにイヴァンは吹き出す。「なに？誰の詩集？」

「俺の自作。ロマンチックな言葉はどんな醜い感情も美しく魅せれるんだよ」言いながらブロンドの髪を愛しげに撫で、優しく唇を落とす。

「...続きは？」

「これから作るよ、一緒に」


End file.
